


Happy birthday babe!

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Both living in New York, Gillian's teasing messages on her birthday leads to the inevitable.





	Happy birthday babe!

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @icannotjustify for helping me and correcting this work!  
> L and M love you both, you inspire me to keep writing! x
> 
> No harm intended, just pure fiction, love David and Gillian so much!

****

 

 

**NY**

**August, 9th 2018**

 

 

 

 

Her tweet left her phone before she even realized what it said.

 

_"You know how much I like sweet and spicy... chocolate."_

 

She knew he would get the hidden meaning behind it. They used many names - muffin, bob, avocado, chocolate - every single one had its own meaning, only they knew.

 

Her teeth found her bottom lip, chewing nervously while waiting for his response. The teasing started on his birthday, calling him Mr. Duchovny again. It made him crazy with desire when she played that particular game.

 

When he replied to her, calling her Ms. Anderson, she knew what was on his mind.

Her phone buzzed again, before she looked at it she took another sip of her red wine. Her eyes searched the notification, it wasn't atwitter message like she had been expecting but a text, directly to her phone.

 

_\- Be careful, Ms. Anderson! -_  She read on the screen, her eyes sparkled and she giggled, fingers at the ready to text him back.

 

_\- Handcuffs, Mr. Duchovny? -_ She enjoyed playing him like she did, her glass of wine was almost empty.

　  
She knew his apartment was only a few blocks from hers. It was intentional on her part, when she bought this place a few years ago (wanting to be closer to him), the distance killed them both and she couldn't be without him for too long. It just didn't feel right and since she loved being in NY this was the perfect solution, she could work on her projects and still be close to him. Win - Win.

 

His old shirt hugged her figure perfectly, she liked to sleep in it when she missed him and it just so happened to be one of those nights. She really needed his company and desperately wanted to feel him close, and if it couldn't be skin to skin... shirt to skin was enough. For now.

_\- Feeling naughty Ms. Anderson? -_ He texted her back, with a mischevious grin on his face.

Her cheeks were flushed, her hand found her neck and her fingertips trailed the skin from her neck and all over her collarbone, down to her cleavage and came to a rest on her waist. She had been fantasizing that it was his hand traveling her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake and it felt incredible.  
  
\- Fuck yeah, Mr. Duchovny !- Her fingers typed without even informing her brain. 

She grabbed another bottle of unopened red wine, shrugged into a light coat to cover his shirt that she was wearing and on the way out slipped into her high heels. She couldn't control her feelings, it seemed she couldn't think straight anymore and she was alone in this big city on her birthday. Piper was working on her new business and the boys were back in London with Mark.

 

She felt desirable in her sexy nightshirt under the light fabric, her hair was messy but she felt like a goddess, she knew he wanted her. Maybe even more than she wanted him, not that it was a contest.

 

A taxi pulled up to the curb when she reached out her arm. She slid into the cab, outwardly smiling at her boldness.

 

_" W91 Street - Central Park West - thank you,"_ She said to the driver, the elderly guy gently nodded and drove swiftly through the city.

 

The doorman of his building greeted her in a friendly tone _"Evening Ms. Anderson, looking stunning as always!"_ _  
_  
She nodded back, trying not to give away that she was in a bit of a hurry and hoped it came off as friendly and gave him a wide smile but she had no time to chat, her mind was set on getting the best birthday gift ever. She walked fiercely through the hallway leading up to the elevators.

She pulled out her phone and typed:

_\- In for a surprise, Mr. Duchovny? -_

He answered right away, extremely intrigued about where this was all leading.  
_  
\- Always, but you are the birthday gal! -_

_\- The surprise is in the elevator._ \- She texted him, as she stepped into the elevator and waited.

Once the elevator reached the top level, the doors opened and there he was standing in front of the opening doors, smirking. He was wearing denim jeans, a light grey shirt (tanned arms on show) and his hair was wild and his eyes... oh his eyes, they were dark and lustful.

　

She watched, almost shly as his eyes took all of her all in (smiling when he noticed his shirt peeking out from the coat she was wearing) and he breathed heavily, trying to suppress his wanton impulses. His eyes traveled from her toes, over her slender legs, her thighs, to her breast before coming to a stop on her gorgeous face.

He nodded in approval: _"My_ _birthday girl looks HOT!"_

She stepped forward and her eyes met his with an intense desire of her own.

_"Hi, gorgeous!"_ He said in a low sexy voice (doing his very best to seduce her even more) as his hands found her waist and he moved closer to her body, drinking her in.

_"Hi handsome,"_ She said with a big smile on her lips, her fingertips finding his collar and her mouth brushing against his cheek. 

She whispered in his ear: _"Can I have a Hank Moody for my birthday? "_

She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt while her lips softly kissed his neck.

 

_"Mmm. Ms. Anderson, I'm afraid Hank is out of stock today"_ He teased her, while his hand snaked around her waist. 

He loved to gently rib her like that, on occasion.

_"I can offer you a Fox Mulder though..."_ He whispered against her temple and felt her tighten her grip on him.

 

She giggled and replied while her lips touched his skin: _"Mmmhmm, so you really want to use your handcuffs right... special... agent... M u l d e r?"_ _  
_  
She slowly pronounced his name, as seductively as possible and could already feel it working on him.

She made him crazy with desire talking to him like that, she was just so goddamn beautiful and witty, he couldn't resist playing along. 

She was everything he needed.

His hands found the bottle of wine she was hiding behind her back.

_"Ok, let's see what I've found here... alcohol... doesn't look good for you Ms. Anderson!"_  He said while holding the bottle up in between them and then walked over to the counter of his kitchen. 

She followed him and while he opened the bottle, she casually leaned against the countertop showing off her legs.

He grabbed two wine glasses and filled them with the bottle of red wine that she brought over. 

He was very distracted by her standing there, just watching him, he could feel her eyes following every move he made. She clearly had her Stella Gibson mode on and he couldn't avoid her knowing glare as he handed her a glass, his hand accidentally skimming over her coat sleeve in the process.

_"A summer night and Ms. Anderson here is wearing a coat... I have to investigate this rare phenomenon."_ He said those words, as his fingers untied the belt and opened up the coat that was wrapped around her delicate waist.

_"You like what you see, Agent Mulder?_ " She said, when he carefully pushed the coat off of her shoulders and let it drop to the floor around her feet.

She sipped her wine, while he needed a moment to watch her standing there so seductively wearing his old shirt.

_"Fuckin' hell..."_  He blurted out, _"You look fuckin' hot!"_ 　　

She grinned, her fingers dancing over his collarbone and disappearing behind his neck. 

Her eyes met his and he couldn't resist anymore, so he placed his wine glass on the counter behind him and pushed her gently against the counter that she was leaning against.

 

_"So agent Mulder... are you going to arrest me?"_  She giggled, while her other hand playfully tickled his cheek.

 

Looking at her, so tiny, standing there in his shirt... he lost it, he couldn't hold back his smile and a throaty laugh.

 

_"OH_ _GOD,_ _G... you drive me crazy! Look at you... what man could possibly resist you?"_  He said while giving her a big hug. 

She smiled widely and squeezed his ass gently.

 

_"I'm not asking you to resist me..."_  She licked her lips, giving him another more loaded look as she managed to push herself away from the countertop and his warm, fit body, walking away with a sexy sway to her hips (in her high heels) captivating his attention immediately.

His shirt was short but revealed almost nothing of her pale, lithe gorgeous body.

 

_"Thinking about it... Hank Moody can't handle you, babe!"_ He said, approaching her as his hands snaked around her waist again, pulling her close. 

Her back landed against his chest and his head fell into the crook of her neck, lips kissing the soft skin under her ear as his teeth nibbled her soft, delicate flesh.

 

_"You'll need some genuine Duchovny lovin'"_  He chuckled while licking her neck his hands caressing her flat stomach and lovely hips.

 

She turned around in his arms and snaked her hands into his shirt, sliding it over his shoulders to reveal his broad chest.

 

_"What do you think you are doing?"_ He asked, her holding her hip with one hand while the other unbuttoned her shirt to even the playing field.

 

_"Unwrapping my birthday present,"_ She answered, frantically crawling her fingers over his skin.

Their eyes met and she gave him a smoldering gaze.

 

_"I still have to kiss the birthday girl!"_ He said, holding her tightly as his eyes dropped to her wet, plump red lips.

 

The moment his lips touched hers, her body gave in to the feelings she had been letting sit beneath the surface all the way over to his apartment. She gave in and let him conquer her heart over and over again.

His touch was soft and loving, his tongue velvet and warm. She felt herself give in every single time he kissed her, like she was falling into a waterfall and might never stop. His tongue slipped into her mouth and danced with hers, giving, taking, slowly demanding more, a kiss so sweet, passionate and sexy... it was everything she desired and needed at this moment.

 

She gasped quietly as he broke the kiss, her eyes immediately searched his and they looked at each other for a few seconds, softly smiling.

He brushed a few stray tendrils of hair out of her perfect porcelain face, waiting just long enough to crush against her lips again with his. 

This time the kiss was more passionate and filled with unbridled lust. They were going to give in, completely and enjoy the ride wherever it took them.

He picked her up into his arms, she hooked her ankles behind his back as he continued to suck hard on her tongue and lips because she had no choice but to surrender completely.

Her fingers pulled roughly at his short hair and held him close, the warm skin of his chest burning against the skin of her chest and stomach.

 

His hands peeled her shirt the rest of the way from her body, dropping it to the floor while they made their way towards the master bedroom.

 

Her head spun... it felt so wrong but also so unbelievably right. They had been in this on again and off again kind of relationship since 1993, and it always came back to one thing; they just couldn't be apart. She needed him and he needed her.

 

She knew him so well; he was so incredibly sweet, an old soul, a fantastic lover, a poet, philosopher at times, but he could make her forget the cold, harsh world outside just by being who he was.

 

His funny comments constantly brightened up her world like no other but they found to keep hiding in the shadows. They both had their fair share of relationships that didn't work, but they did work... they always had, and everyone could see it.

 

He breathed hard and moaned sweet words through his loving kisses, his teeth nibbled her neck gently. She landed comfortably on the mattress of his bed, the fall making her breasts bounce softly.

 

He hovered over her, his lips traveled her flushed skin and his warm breath made her pale, freckled skin react with goosebumps.

She asked him to stop for a second, her hands cupping his stubbly cheeks and she gently forced him to look at her. Her icy blue eyes glowed meeting his hazel ones, her eyes moved from his lips to his eyes and back again. He was so beautiful and she felt incredibly lucky to have him in her life.

 

_"Hi,"_ He smiled at her, lovingly caressing her cheek. She couldn't resist smiling while she whispered _"Hi"_ back. 

Her thumbs stroked his cheekbone and slowly moved behind his neck, her eyes never leaving his.

 

This moment was so special it had re-opened connection so deep, a sweet recognition of their untamable love for each other. It lasted only a few seconds and no words were spoken, but they both felt what and how much this little gaze meant to the both of them.

 

They were so perfect for each other; their love was so deep, but they didn't want to risk losing all of it by committing themselves to a real relationship. This way felt safer, wild and wrong. That's what kept them longing for and wanting each other, they were like magnets with an attraction so natural and pure, that no one could ever break even if they tried.

 

She giggled playfully as his scratchy stubble tickled the sensitive skin under her ear. Her hands grabbed his head as a reflex, without looking at her his hands found hers, he pinned them down either side her head by tangling his fingers with hers.

 

His lips kissed and suckled her skin, his teeth found her erect nipples and his tongue slipped under the lace fabric of her bra, causing her to hiss as his tongue found her sensitive nipple. Her grip tightened and he could feel how her tiny body reacted and squirmed under him. He continued conquering her most sensitive parts playing with her nipples, licking and nibbling, sucking on them, breathless little moans escaping her throat and turning him on even more and encouraging him to pursue their mutual release.

He couldn't believe how much he fell in love with her over and over again. She had this amazing power over his heart, she was breathtakingly beautiful and he couldn't help but love her more and more every single day.

 

She shivered against his warm, muscular body as his hands carefully removed her bra, goosebumps forming on her skin as his strong fingers trailed from her full, red lips over her sternum to the rim of her lace panties and gently pushing it down.

 

_"God Gill, you are so gorgeous,"_ He sighed in her ear as he admired her naked body. In response, her mouth turned to his, she licked his lips to reconnect in a passionate and loving kiss.

 

One hand held his face, as her other pushed his boxers down to reveal himself to her wanton eyes.

She needed him now, her entire body and mind craved for him, she was addicted to his love. It was like a drug, and the high was indescribable. She squeezed his firm butt, playfully and he chuckled as she gave it a little smack. She smiled through their wet, sloppy kiss. Her lips left his, briefly and she whispered through her soft moans: _"I need you now..."_

 

He noticed how her hips grinded hard against his hip and pelvis, his hands found her hips and her caressed her inner thighs while one hand caressed his hardness, his other occasionally dipping between her legs to tease her. She was slick and ready for him, having totally lost control over her movements, she trembled as he massaged her delicate folds and circled her nub.

 

She moaned and murmured his name softly but needy, her fingertips dug deep into his skin as she felt him rub his hard tip over her wet center, angling himself and carefully entering her in one swift motion.

 

He groaned as he felt her walls hug him tightly, opening his eyes just enough he noticed how her eyes had rolled back in her head, and that she was arching her back as she bit her bottom lip, a soft moan escaped her mouth coupled with a muffled _"Fuck yeah"_

 

As he thrust deep, entering her completely as his head fell back in pleasure and he moaned hard at the sensation of feeling her this close, of being inside... it was as close to Heaven on Earth that he could imagine. She watched as his skilled hips moved back, almost leaving her completely, a deep gasp tumbling from her open mouth.

 

_"Babe, look at me..."_ He moaned, as he lowered his head hazy, lust filled eyes meeting hers as she looked back at him blankly "I want to see you!" He sighed, as his hips pumped gently to fill her wholly again.

 

He fit inside her perfectly, more proof that they belonged together, his movements felt amazing and the friction he created made her tremble with arousal and excitement.

Her eyes were wet, wild and lusty gazing back up at him as he sped his up pace, hips rocking against hers in a perfect rhythm. He licked his lips and moaned near her temple as he felt his orgasm build up intensely inside his groin.

 

With every thrust, he noticed how her breasts bounced, how her bottom lip trembled and how she closed her eyes in the enjoyment of his movements. His fingers were tangled with hers, his other hand held her face as he admired her beauty and he gasped as her hand squeezed her own breast gently, tongue darting out to lick her lip before biting it hard as her orgasm was almost at its climax. Somehow her piercing glare seduced him even more.

 

His hips bucked hard into her, she groaned deeply... feeling fireworks getting ready to ignite in her lower abdomen.

His thrusts became almost frantic, after she asked him to fuck her harder and faster.

 

_"Come for me, babe,"_ He asked her, breathing hard through his moans feeling himself lose control and almost tipping over the edge.

Her fingertips scratched down his biceps as she could feel her walls contracting around him after his last hard thrusts, a deep roar escaped her throat. _"Fuuuuuck"_ Her vocal cords sang in a deep low voice as a heavenly orgasm washed over her body making her shiver and tremble in his arms, it was the sweetest of releases.

 

He couldn't hold back anymore, seeing how she squirmed and twitched under his body and how she bit her lip and her eyes rolled back to cope with the amazing fireworks in her stomach. He filled her completely with his warm, life-giving juices, hips twitching uncontrollably against hers and a loud moan mixed with her name echoed through his penthouse apartment.

 

He needed a few seconds to see clearly again, it seemed like he had left the surface of the earth, weightless for a second. He looked at her, her porcelain face all flushed and glistening with sweat. She opened her eyes and stared right back at him, she couldn't speak but her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She was satisfied.

A soft caress of his fingers over her rosy cheek told her how he loved her, his eyes smiling and a soft voice escapes his throat: _"Happy birthday, babe!"_

 

His body covered her almost completely without crushing her and he laid down beside her, head resting carefully on her still heaving chest as her fingers wandered through his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes, his hand rested on her stomach, she felt his breath brush her skin as he whispered: _"I love you"_

 

She smiled and sighed: _"Love you too."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment.
> 
> Tell me what you think...
> 
> x


End file.
